


You Are What You Are

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Always was and always will be, F/F, Luisa is a top, Or a lot whipped, Post canon, Rose is a little whipped., Smut, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Some things you can't change, no matter how hard you try.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earpsolano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/gifts).



> So, it's been a while since I wrote something smutty. To make up for that, have this fun little one shot someone (Jess) has been nagging me about writing for seven hours now! Hope it satisfies!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose had steadily been running her hand up Luisa’s thigh for half an hour now. Starting from the brunette’s knee, her fingers sketching irregular designs on smooth skin as her hand travelled higher and higher.

Luisa hadn’t given any acknowledgements to Rose’s efforts and barely concealed intentions. Rose was horny, like a teenager really. She wasn’t used to having Luisa all to herself for days on end. And instead of being sated after the vigorous sexual marathon they’d been having the last couple of days, her libido had shot through the roof and she just kept wanting more.

And until now, she hadn’t been alone. Luisa was usually the one to touch her softly and give her _that_ look which landed Rose on her back in their bed or on any other vaguely horizontal surface if Luisa was extra impatient.

But today Luisa apparently had the patience of a saint and a similar sex-drive because she was not responding to Rose’s hands on her at all.

Time to kick it up a notch then, Rose thought as she ran her hand up the inseam of Luisa’s jeans, lingering there as she kissed Luisa’s exposed shoulder. Leaving a little trail of kisses all the way up to her neck, sucking on the soft skin there.

‘Rose?’ Luisa said, her voice a little breathless. ‘What are you doing?’

Victorious, Rose nipped at Luisa’s earlobe before whispering her response. ‘I thought it was obvious,’ Rose husked, the heel of her hand now pressing against Luisa’s center through her pants.

‘You were a little shy about it,’ Luisa grinned, rolling her hips up into Rose’s hand. ‘I had to make sure.’

Rose growled and swung herself into Luisa’s lap. She was _not_ shy about initiating sex with Luisa and she was going to show her that.

‘I want you. Now,’ she husked, tilting Luisa’s chin up so she could connect their lips in a kiss. It didn’t take long for Rose to swipe her tongue across Luisa’s bottom lip, demanding access which Luisa quickly granted.

As they made out, Rose had started working on the button of Luisa’s jeans, moving one hand inside to stroke Luisa through her underwear.

‘God, Rose,’ Luisa moaned, breaking the kiss, resting her forehead against Rose’s shoulder.

‘Hmm?’ Rose asked, failing to hide her triumphant smile, but Luisa wasn’t currently paying attention to her anyway. The brunette’s eyes were closed, and as Rose moved her underwear to the side so she had unrestricted access, Luisa’s head fall back against the couch pillows.

Rose ran her fingers through already slick folds before withdrawing her hand. Luisa might have pretended to be unbothered by Rose’s actions, her body was now betraying her. So Rose couldn’t help but gloat a little bit.

Luisa whimpered in protest, blinking open her darkened eyes. Her mouth falling open in a gasp as Rose sucked her fingers clean, releasing them with a wet pop.

‘You taste nice,’ Rose grinned, licking her lips the emphasize the point.

‘Rose,’ Luisa whined, running her hands up Rose’s legs until they were resting on her ass, digging in her fingers and pulling Rose closer to her.

Rose ignored her, grabbing the hem of Luisa’s shirt and slowly pulling it over the brunette’s head, revealing her toned stomach and lacey blue bra.

She carelessly tossed the shirt over her shoulder, pushing the straps of Luisa’s bra off her shoulders. Slowly, all very slowly. Luisa had been so patient earlier Rose wondered how far she could push her lover before she snapped.

Rose bowed her head, leaving soft kisses all over Luisa’s skin, her hands on Luisa’s waist, unmoving. Only her thumbs rubbing soft circles on Luisa’s hipbones.

Luisa moaned and whimpered softly underneath Rose’s fleeting touches, her own hands far from still as she pulled on Rose’s clothes. Obviously trying to urge her on.

However, Rose wasn’t going to let herself be rushed. She lowered her mouth down to the patch of skin where Luisa’s shoulder met her neck and sucked a red hickey on the sensitive spot.

She grinned victoriously as Luisa moaned loudly, digging her nails into Rose’s skin.

‘Ro, I need you,’ Luisa mewled, rolling her hips upwards to gain some sort of friction as Rose was so cruelly denying her that.

‘I’m right here,’ Rose answered breathily. Hearing Luisa call her “Ro” always turned her on. And she had already been turned on before, that was after all the reason she was currently sitting in a half-naked Luisa’s lap.

‘Then act like it,’ Luisa growled, shifting their position so she was laying on her back on the couch and Rose was hovering over her.

Rose grinned and bent down, nudging one cup of Luisa’s bra away to tease an already pebbled nipple to a rock-hard point.

Luisa arched up into the touch, tangling her hands in Rose’s hair, trying to guide her lower. But Rose resisted the urge to follow Luisa’s commands and kept going at her own slow, leisurely pace.

‘Fuck, Rose!’ Luisa gasped as Rose bit down softly on the sensitive flesh of her breast.

Rose chuckled softly and released Luisa’s nipple from her mouth, she ran her hand up and down Luisa’s side, teasing her as she watched Luisa for a moment. Taking in every little detail about the woman that had so long been kept from her.

The brunette’s chest was heaving, a light flush spreading up to her face, her mouth was hanging open and her back was arched. She already looked truly desperate and begging to be fucked.

So Rose decided to finally give Luisa what she wanted.

As she leaned in for a kiss, she trailed one hand down Luisa’s stomach. Feeling the muscles jump underneath her fingertips as she painted her path ever lower.

Luisa moaned into the sloppy kiss as Rose’s finger finally circled her clit.

‘Good girl,’ Luisa praised, beginning to roll her hips into Rose’s sure fingers. Moaning freely as Rose was doing exactly what she had wanted her to.

Rose bit her lip as she felt a wave of arousal settle between her legs. And it was terribly unfair, because Luisa should not be able to turn the tables on her with just two words.

Up until this moment Rose had been in control, or so she’d thought. But for some reason Luisa was still coming out on top. Somehow she always did. Rose had never been terribly good at ignoring Luisa’s requests, especially when she started throwing praises around for the things she did right. However, when their positions were reversed, Luisa didn’t seem to have that problem. It didn’t matter what Rose said to her, Luisa would always follow her own plan. Rose was seemingly just incapable of saying no to Luisa when it came to this.

‘You feel so good,’ Luisa moaned, wrapping her arms around Rose’s neck as Rose continued to fuck her gently with her fingers.

‘Faster,’ Luisa commanded, arching off the couch as Rose complied. ‘That’s my girl,’ she smiled, the beginnings of an orgasm starting to too warm her blood.

Rose groaned, she could feel herself getting wetter with every phrase that passed Luisa’s lips, and Luisa looked so beautiful right now, chest heaving, skin brightly flushed.

All her earlier teasing hadn’t been for nothing as Luisa was already balancing on the edge, Rose just wished it had been her call to stop teasing Luisa and not Luisa’s.

For some reason, she had the inexplicable urge to do what Luisa told her to when they were having sex. And she had never liked being told what to do, _especially_ during sex. But since the first time she and Luisa had sex, Luisa had sort of always guided Rose’s actions, demanding things of her. And Rose hadn’t minded. At all. It was possible that she hadn’t realized Luisa was doing it until now, when she had been so clearly in control until Luisa spoke two words and Rose realized that she had _never_ been in control of this encounter. But Rose really quite liked Luisa bossing her around, so, even subconsciously she must have known what was going on.

First, Luisa ignored her touches. That had skillfully gotten Rose to kick it up a notch, exactly what Luisa had wanted. Luisa had only allowed the drawn-out foreplay because she wanted to, but as soon as she got close to orgasm she had made it very clear that she was in control.

Years ago, it would have bothered her more that Luisa had this effect on her, but right now, she didn’t care. Luisa had always been an exception for her. So why would that be any different in their sex-life?

Rose smiled, she was okay with this. Really. And even if she wasn’t, there wasn’t anything she could change about it. Luisa would never give up the control she had in the bedroom. That much was clear.

A small smile lifted up the corners of her lips as she could feel Luisa’s inner muscles contract around her moving fingers.

After years of doing this, she was very familiar with Luisa’s tells. With all the subtle (and not so subtle) signs her body gave before climax.

And right now, Rose could tell Luisa was close. Really close.

She leaned forward, bringing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. Swallowing the moan that had just passed Luisa’s lips.

As she kissed her, she sped up her thrusts, using her thumb to stroke Luisa’s clit in a pattern she knew would make Luisa’s back arch and her toes curl.

‘You’re so gorgeous,’ Rose said as she kept pumping her fingers into Luisa’s wet heat. Watching as the woman beneath her slowly came undone.

‘Faster,’ Luisa panted between low, drawn-out moans and soft mewls of pleasure. Her eyes were screwed shut and her body was meeting Rose’s every thrust.

Rose smiled and did as Luisa said; she wanted nothing more than to make Luisa come. So what if it was on Luisa’s terms? She still got the satisfaction of knowing that she was the one doing this to Luisa.

For years these moments had been stolen, temporary. Now she finally had Luisa all to herself, and she couldn’t be happier about it. She would gladly give up some of her control if she got to make Luisa come over and over again in return.

‘Come for me,’ Rose whispered hotly into Luisa’s ear, her teeth grazing softly over Luisa’s earlobe as she curled her fingers upward inside of Luisa, using a little more pressure as she circled Luisa’s clit one last time.

‘Fuck,’ Luisa moaned as she jackknifed off the couch and up into Rose as she came.

Rose kept her fingers moving a little longer, prolonging Luisa’s pressure until Luisa let out a soft whine of protest, making Rose withdraw her hand from between Luisa’s legs.

She carefully eased Luisa down on the couch, stroking a lock of hair away from the brunette’s flushed face.

‘You’re wonderful,’ Luisa muttered, opening her eyes slowly. The brown of her irises such a deep, rich and warm color Rose felt like she was drowning in them.

‘So are you,’ Rose smiled, raising herself up on her knees so she was not putting any of her weight directly on Luisa.

Luisa smiled, skillfully capturing Rose’s wrist and bringing her hand to her lips. Sucking Rose’s fingers clean one by one, caressing each digit with her tongue before releasing it with a wet pop and moving on to the next one.

Rose felt her mouth go dry at the sensation. Luisa was quickly becoming too much for her and she needed some form of relief.

‘Luisa,’ Rose said, her voice low and uneven, already pleading.

‘Yes?’ Luisa said, her dark eyes having a teasing glint to it.

‘I need you.’

‘Say please,’ Luisa grinned, running her hands up and down Rose’s arms, driving her crazy.

‘Please,’ Rose said, not even thinking twice about it. She needed this.

Luisa laughed, pushing herself up so Rose was now effectively sitting in her lap.

‘This needs to go,’ Luisa said as she started unbuttoning Rose’s shirt, taking her time with every button.

Rose, her impatience finally getting the better of her, rolled her hips, needing Luisa to hurry up.

Instead, it had the opposite effect, causing Luisa to pull her hands away from Rose’s chest and tangled them in her hair, pulling her in for slow, sensual kiss.

Rose whimpered softly as Luisa nipped at her lower lip, deepening the kiss by soothing the bite with her tongue, slipping it into Rose’s mouth immediately after.

She startled slightly when Luisa’s hands were suddenly on her breasts again, seemingly unbothered by her half-undone shirt. Massaging the soft tissue roughly through the two layers of fabric.

Rose moaned and broke away from the kiss, pressing herself harder against Luisa. Needing more contact.

‘Lu, please. Please, I need you,’ Rose begged.

Luisa smiled, seemingly untouched by Rose’s pleading as she kissed a trail down her jaw to her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

‘God,’ Rose moaned, angling her head so Luisa had more room.

As Luisa continued to lavish attention to her neck and breasts, she had sneakily dropped one hand down, suddenly pressing against Rose’s still covered center. Offering her that first bit of pressure.

Rose, unable to help herself, rubbed herself against Luisa’s hand, not wanting the pleasurable sensation to disappear.

And thankfully, Luisa finally seemed done teasing her, slipping her hand inside Rose’s pants.

Rose moaned loudly, not caring who overheard. Luisa was finally, _finally_ , fucking her.

But even now Luisa wouldn’t let her determine her own pace. She kept her hand still, deciding Rose’s rhythm with a hand on the redhead’s hips, making her fuck herself slowly on her fingers. Guiding Rose up and down, up and down.

The slow rhythm, the gentle rolls of her hips were absolutely maddening and before long Rose was panting and moaning against Luisa’s neck, still moving up and down at Luisa’s insistence.

‘Come for me, beautiful,’ Luisa husked, twisting her fingers and brushing her thumb across Rose’s clit.

Rose felt the orgasm that had been building for a long time suddenly culminate and wash over her. Her whole body tensing up for a second and then relaxing, slumping forwards against Luisa’s who kept her hand moving a little longer to guide her through the orgasm.

‘God, you’re amazing,’ Rose whispered, her voice a little breathy, the orgasm still making her skin tingle.

‘So are you,’ Luisa said, kissing Rose’s heated skin.

Rose smiled. She didn’t even care that Luisa had been a major tease throughout all of this. It was the way things were. It was who _they_ were. And she wouldn’t change a thing about it.

‘So, do you want to continue this somewhere more comfortable?’ Luisa asked, pulling her hand away from Rose’s folds, making Rose shiver even before Luisa sucked her own fingers into her mouth.

‘Yes, please,’ Rose breathed, hoping her legs would hold her as she slid off Luisa’s lap.

‘Good, because I really want to taste you. You are delicious,’ Luisa grinned, taking Rose’s hand as she pulled her to the bedroom. It seemed the teasing for the day was not yet at its end…

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment. I love waking up to an inbox full of them in the morning, and they really help motivate me to write. So please help a writer out!
> 
> Ideas for other random one shots (smutty or otherwise) are also still very welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
